The Giga Chronicles: part 1: The Giga King Comes
by GigaKing
Summary: Hi everybody! 2 chapter up. R&R please
1. The Recon

The Giga King Comes

Giga King: Hey Everyone. first story, yeah, be kind please.

Ralden: Well what if they don't want to?

Giga King: Well I can't make'em be nice. It's just what they decide to write in reviews.

Ralden: True. On with the story!

Giga King: Ahem

Ralden: Oh, right. The Gigaking owns no charectors but his own.

* * *

He stood on the hill, gazing on into the distance. He looked right and saw the colorful kingdom of the mushroom people,

ruled by her fair highness Princess Toadstool Peach.

He looked left and saw the mountainous, magma laden land of the Darklands, ruled by it's stubborn leader, Bowser.

He had thought of the perfect plan to bring all under his rule. All kingdoms, all galaxies, all universes, all dimensions, all

reality.

"So it begins here...but where to BEGIN..."

Meanwhile

He was just starting to eat breakfast, some eggs over easy, toast, Jimmy Dean suasage, and last nights leftovers, a slightly

burnt steak.

The kids were arguing, Kamek was studying some books, and Kammy was looking over his shoulder for some odd reason,

because she wasn't paying attention to the book, and wasn't all that keen on Kamek either.

He finished and got up, "Things are boring around here, I'm gonna go buy somethin'," three of the ten other people even

aknowledged him. Lemmy gave a slight wave, Kamek said "bye", and Jr. went from his seat to his father in record time.

" Can I come too?" he said giving his best "cute" look he could muster up.

" No, you'll just slow things down and Annoy me,"

Jr. just gave a slightly disapointed look and walked away.

As he left the castle he got a disturbing feeling as if he was being watched, and the gloomy grey sky didn't help.

on top of one of the towers stood the man from the hill.

" Hmmm...not yet. I must observe the other kingdom first, musn't be to hasty. Besides, it's not like the worlds ending

now...yet."

About 30'000'000 yards away, the very princess spolken of by the mysterious man was standing on her balcony, gazing

across her kingdom.

" Mario, I'm getting this strange feeling. Sort of like a, depressed futile feeling,"

" Why? Whats-a goin on?"

" Nothing, I'm, just getting this feeling..."

After that she headed to town to see if anything could cheer her up, but little did she or the Mario Bros. know was that

someone was watching them, a cold, dark, evil someone.

" This will be all to easy, Htram(Hu-tram), go get the group. We start in three days."

Not to far away...

" What did you hear?"

" Their gonna do it in three days!!"

" WHAT!? ALERT THE AGENTS AND THE BATTALIONS! WE GOTTA KEEP THIS PLACE OUT OF HIS CONTROL!!"

" Should we call anyone sir?"

" Yes, I've got som people already thought of, hurry! If he gets control, it will only be the first of many..."

* * *

Giga King: I thought that was pretty good

Ralden: Of course you do, YOU wrote it.

Giga King: SHUT UP!!

Ralden: FINE JEEZ!

Giga King: review please.

* * *


	2. The mission begins

The Giga King Comes

Giga King: No reviews at all.

Ralden: not yet anyways.

Giga King: oh well, maybe we'll get some this chapter.

Ralden: maybe. Giga King owns no charecters but his own.

* * *

The mission begins

" ...got it?" The voice on the radio said,

" Yeah, infiltrate castle, set up a small station, and look for the enemy," Was the reply,

" Good, where are you now?"

" In the castle,"

" ALREADY!?" The voice said in a clearly surprised tone,

" I was confident about this outcome,"

" I see, well get to work I gotta get this briefing to the second agent" said the voice on the radio.

" Got it"

After that he switched off his codec and lifted off the cardboard box that was over him.

" Showtime."

he looked through the crack in the door and saw a bunch of toads in the hallway he took out a small gun and shot a dart

into each of their necks. They each started freaking out running around before slumping to the ground snoring. He dragged

each into the room and shut the door before slipping down to the corner. He took a quick look around the corner,

" Two guards at that room, must be the lounge area, the perfect spot for the station,"

He needed to distract them. He started to look around and noticed a coin on the ground, he picked it up and threw it just

past the guards, they took notice and walked towards where it was thrown to. He then snuck quickly to the door and

entered into a small dark room. The blinds had been closed and there was a giant, pink, heart shaped bed taking up a good

portion of the room.

" Wha-!? This isn't the lounge! This is..."

" Whos there!?" He heard a voice say

" peach's room..." He mumbled.

He then saw a woman in a bathrobe come out of a doorway on the left side of the room, clearly a bathroom. He then

averted his gaze so as not to offend her.

" Sorry,"

" Snake? what are you doing here? The tournaments havn't started yet!" She said.

" I'm on a mission to keep this world from being completely destroyed." She found his tone strange, he was surprisingly

calm while saying this.

" Can you take me to the lounge?" He said turning around. She finally got dressed.

" sure."

she then preceded to take him out to the lounge.

" one hallway away," he grumbled.

" What?"

" Nothing,"

Once they got there he began to set up a various amount of technical devices and got on his knee to use his codec.

" This is Snake, I've set up the station. commencing rest of assignment," and with that he got up and gave the princess a

slight "good-bye" wave and leaped out the window/

Meanwhile

" and thats that, and also... what? WHAT!? THE ENEMY IS ATTACKING! FIGHT!"

" Of course," said the world renound yet unknown of agent. He set down his suitcase and took out two very shiny guns.

He then commenced to load the guns and put as many clips as he could hold in his pockets.

He started walking down the streets, black creatures coming from everywhere, Mario and Luigi were attacking a group to

the right while Snake and the Giga King were attacking a group on the left side. He held the guns up facing both directions

and fired, each shot hitting its mark.

" fine shooting 47, we gave them something to be afraid of havn't we?" Said Giga King

Then all the creatures stopped.

" Whats-a goin on?" Everyone heard mario say.

It was just then that the mysterious man from earlier had floted down, staring Giga King right in the eye.

" Hello Giga King..."

" Hello...Ralden"

Giga King: Oh awesome!

Ralden: You should have described the fight scene more.

Giga King: THATS for chapter 4.

Ralden: I see.

Giga King: PLease Review.


End file.
